


Scum

by KrysImeteriHikari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Genderbending, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Timaeus comes to find the humble priestess Yuugi has been attacked. He doesn't take the news very well.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Timaeus
Kudos: 6





	Scum

**Author's Note:**

> Just going through and uploading some of my old fics. This one was originally inspired by ygopicturefics on tumblr and written in 2014.

  
  
[image source: [yuthie](https://yuthie00.tumblr.com/post/94808306479/blue)]

—-

Scum.

The thought echoed through his head viciously as he stared at the scene before him. Who would attack an unarmed woman, let alone a woman of the cloth? A defenseless woman who meant no harm?

Impudent scum. The lowest of the low. Scum that didn’t deserve to live. The fact that Timaeus was inside of the small church mattered little to him. His sword was brandished, reflecting the dim sunlight from the stained glass windows, a picture of St. Michael matching perfectly with the scene. The knight could think of nothing more than avenging the innocent soul who’s blood had been spilt on the floor. He could think of nothing more than avenging Yuugi, his sweet, innocent savior. She had saved his life, but he was doubting that he could do the same.

With one move of his wrist, his sword sliced through the intruders as if they were made of paper. Maybe the spirit of Michael had helped him to defeat the villains, but the fact that he had spilled more blood in a sacred place would no doubt disappoint Yuugi.

When the knight returned to his proper senses, he knelt to the floor and gently picked up the still woman, a sharp contrast to his previous actions. He held her close to his chest, tilting her chin up as if he meant to kiss her, but he dares not. Instead, he draws in a pained breath, noting how his gloves were staining her pale face.

“Forgive me, Yuugi.” It wasn’t the first time he had uttered those words to her. He had done so on various occasions for varying reasons. This time, however, he meant it with every fiber of his being.

If only he had gotten here sooner. If only he had listened to her pleas.

“I couldn’t reach you in time. I’m asking for your forgiveness.” He repeated it over and over again as he held her close, hoping for some sign of life within her.

“The spring…” a voice said weakly, startling Timaeus into looking at Yuugi one more time.

“The spring?” He repeated, uncertain that he had heard her.

“Hurry.” Her voice was hoarse and low, but it was enough to stir the knight into action.

He gingerly held onto her back while his other arm came under her legs, picking her up like a new bride and carrying her across the church threshold. It took him only a few minutes to reach the secluded spring, sunlight reflecting across the still water.

Timaeus knelt into the water, sitting on his knees while he held Yuugi’s head above water, just as she had done for him all those many months ago. He would never forgive himself if he let Yuugi drown after he had taken her all the way here unharmed. 

“Don’t you die on me,” he pleaded angrily. “You can’t die. Not yet.” It was childish, he knew, but Gods be damned if they let her slip away. Yuugi deserved death least of all.

However, her eyes remained closed as she layed in the cool water, barely any sign of life coming out of her. Timaeus continued to worry about her but kept his vigil as long as he could. Yuugi had stayed with him in his supposed final moments. He would do the same for her in a heartbeat. As the sun began to set, he removed one glove from his hand, bracing himself for the inevitable. Would he even be able to take it if she truly was dead? Slowly, his two fingers worked their way into her habit collar, waiting a few moments to see if he could feel a pulse. After a few moments, his remaining eye closed and he breathed in a sigh as he smiled.

“Don’t scare me like that again.”


End file.
